yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 019
Double Trouble Duel - Part 1, known as Tag-Duel in the Labyrinth in the Japanese version, is the nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary In the cave, Yugi and the group have no way of removing the boulder blocking the entrance. Suddenly, Bakura's Millennium Ring starts to point, presumably towards Pegasus' Millennium Eye. Traveling in that direction, they end up at a large Duel Arena, where the Paradox Brothers appear. They say that Yugi and a partner from his group have to face them in a tag-team Duel. If they win, they will have to choose one of the two doors the brothers guard. One door leads them out of the Paradox Brothers' dungeon, while other leads to a even larger maze that is impossible to get out of. Yugi and Joey agree to the conditions, betting 4 and 2 star chips, respectively. The rules are as follows: all four players start with 2000 Life Points. However, if just one Duelist loses those points, his partner will also lose. Dox Normal Summons "Labyrinth Wall", which changes the Duel Arena into a maze. Each monster can move forward one space in the Duel Arena per Level. The Duel starts in the brothers' favor, as their "Wall Shadow" can roam freely through the maze wall without needing to count spaces. Yami's "Beaver Warrior" takes a hit. However, using "Kunai with Chain", Joey manages to trap "Wall Shadow", allowing the powered-up "Celtic Guardian" to destroy it and even the score. During the Duel, Para and Dox say that from now on, one brother will speak only the truth and the other will speak only lies; they also offer Joey and Yugi the option to each ask one question. Joey is excited about this prospect (having heard a similar riddle before), and asks his question right away. Yami, however, immediately recognizes the Liar's paradox, and waits to ask his question until later. Meanwhile, Mokuba, trapped in Pegasus' underground prison, is thinking about Seto Kaiba and what happened to them when they were younger. Seto, on the other hand, is outside, approaching Pegasus' Castle. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler vs. The Paradox Brothers - Part 1 Dox's turn Dox Normal Summons "Labyrinth Wall" (0 ATK / 3000 DEF). During this duel and exclusively in the anime, "Labyrinth Wall" acts like a Field Magic in addition to a monster. Once activated, "Labyrinth Wall" creates a 9×9 maze on the Dueling Arena that each player's monster must go through before they can reach the other side. Monsters can move a number of spaces equivalent to their Level. Monsters can attack each other inside the maze, but must be on tiles adjacent to one another. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Beaver Warrior" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 1500 DEF). Since it's a Level 4 monster, Yami moves it 4 spaces inside the maze. Para's turn Para activates "Polymerization"; merging "Shadow Ghoul" into "Labyrinth Wall" to form "Wall Shadow" in Attack Position (1600 ATK / 3000 DEF). "Wall Shadow" travels on the walls of the maze instead of actual spaces, allowing it to strike instantaneously any monster that is inside. "Wall Shadow" attacks and destroys "Beaver Warrior" (Yami: 2000 → 1600 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Axe Raider" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1150 DEF). He Sets 1 card. Dox's turn Dox Sets 1 card ("Jirai Gumo"). He Normal Summons "Labyrinth Tank" in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2400 DEF). Since it's a Level 7 monster, Dox moves it 7 spaces inside the maze. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). Since it's a Level 4 monster, he moves it 4 spaces inside the maze. Para's turn "Wall Shadow" attacks "Celtic Guardian". Joey responds by activating "Kunai with Chain" to increase "Celtic Guardian's" Attack Points by 500 ("Celtic Guardian: 1400 → 1900 ATK). "Celtic Guardian" destroys "Wall Shadow" (Para: 2000 → 1700 Life Points). "Labyrinth Wall" however remains on the field. Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations *The scenes on Pegasus' view screen have been changed in the US version to show a hidden arena, and then a close-up of Yami Yugi. In the Japanese, he's watching Yugi and the others walking through the tunnels, with small views of other scenes along the side of the screen. *In the US version, Para's fierce face is replaced with a milder image from earlier. *A long shot of the duel is added to the US version, to provide a transition from the commercial break. *Another scene of the Paradox Brothers' acrobatics is added to the US version. The Japanese version goes right to Para's ordering the attack. *A shot of fierce Para telling Yami Yugi his Elf Swordsman is doomed and his Life Points with it, is replaced in the US version with Dox saying the same thing. *Although the US Jirai Gumo is an effect monster, Dox sets it in the magic and trap zone, as if it's a trap card, and in the Japanese episode, it is indeed a trap card of a completely different design. *The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Featured cards